world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100613doirbeau
09:49 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:49 -- 09:50 GA: hello beau 09:50 CA: Hi Doir... 09:50 GA: so... 09:50 GA: whats up with this email 09:50 GA: did you get one too 09:50 CA: Yes I did... 09:50 CA: how strange... 09:50 GA: yeah 09:50 GA: did you run the program yet? 09:50 CA: It seems everyone who got one knows me... 09:50 CA: I tried... 09:50 GA: strange 09:50 CA: my computor crashed... 09:51 GA: oh no 09:51 CA: ?... 09:51 GA: yeah i guessed that running a dodgy application emailed to me was bad 09:51 GA: the full release isnt even out yet 09:51 GA: this is supposedly the beta, but it looks dodgy 09:51 CA: how strange that the beta test can't be tested... 09:52 GA: is your computer okay, though? 09:52 CA: Well I'm talking to ya... 09:52 GA: well yeah, obviously 09:52 GA: but did it infect any programs? 09:52 CA: I ran a virus scan... 09:52 CA: nothing popped up... 09:52 GA: p sure that it wouldnt be a virus 09:52 GA: it would just be malware or something 09:53 CA: I've tried the standards... 09:53 GA: alright 09:53 GA: maybe ill try running it? 09:53 GA: hmm 09:55 GA: huh 09:55 GA: alright, well this looks even dodgier than the email 09:55 GA: 'sburb version 0.0.1' 09:55 GA: i understand its beta but 0.0.1 sounds a bit early 09:56 CA: I know... 09:56 GA: so this is the client, i have to wait for a server i guess 09:56 GA: hehe i wonder if i can connect with my own server 09:56 GA: thatd probably cut me off from others though, so i wont 09:57 CA: ya... 09:57 CA: and apparantly, there are real life opponents in this game.. 09:57 GA: really? i havent heard anything about it 09:57 GA: though i have been avoiding spoilers 09:57 GA: not that there are any, its still beta 09:57 CA: I've been contacted by several people claiming to be aliens... 09:57 GA: ... 09:57 GA: what? 09:57 CA: and I think they aren't lying?... 09:57 GA: oh thats right 09:57 GA: i heard about them 09:58 GA: i chatted to a person named kate the other day about them 09:58 GA: and heard about them a few days beforehand, too 09:58 CA: Ah you know kate?... 09:58 GA: we only talked once 09:58 GA: but yeah, i guess i sorta know her now 09:58 CA: How strange, another connection... 09:59 CA: anyway, I have begun collecting information... 09:59 CA: By *shudder* making one of them beleive that we are dating... 09:59 GA: ew 09:59 CA: yes... 09:59 CA: I know... 09:59 CA: but I have gathered much info... 10:00 GA: cool 10:00 GA: like what? 10:00 CA: Apparantly, they have also recieved a beta copy of this game... 10:00 GA: aliens... want to play our video games? 10:00 CA: and they're mission is to beat us in this game... 10:01 GA: oh 10:01 GA: thats not good 10:01 CA: no it is not... 10:01 CA: Maybe they have some alien version I don't know... 10:01 GA: well 10:01 GA: then wed better try our best to beat them 10:01 CA: I know... 10:01 GA: and i think we sorta have to? i cant seem to close this client window 10:02 CA: oh dear... 10:02 GA: the x button just makes it go down to the taskbar, and the task manager cant close it either 10:02 CA: have you tried uninstalling it?... 10:02 GA: im not sure how 10:02 CA: go to the control panel... 10:03 GA: yeah im there 10:03 CA: find the program... 10:03 GA: but theres no uninstall thing 10:03 CA: strange... 10:03 GA: the button is greyed out 10:03 CA: maybe it is a virus... 10:03 GA: agh its probably just glitchy because of how simple it is 10:03 GA: or, it is a virus, in which case, shit 10:04 CA: I would hope not... 10:04 GA: so who else has this game? 10:04 GA: maybe they could help... 10:04 CA: Kate does... 10:04 CA: along with Sami... 10:04 GA: alright 10:05 CA: and 4 others... 10:05 GA: im afraid to boot up the server 10:05 GA: screw it 10:05 GA: this interface is even weirder 10:06 GA: and uncloseabler 10:06 CA: what do you see?... 10:06 GA: agh it is just so bad 10:07 GA: whatever, ill just leave it 10:07 GA: hopefully no one connects to me when im not online 10:07 CA: I would hope not... 10:08 GA: well, nice talking to you, and thanks for the help 10:08 GA: cya later 10:08 CA: see ya... 10:09 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:09 --